Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron073.txt
Subj: Answers Date: 12/5/97 8:44:39 PM From: RonDMoore <> My first script, "The Bonding" went through a substantial rewrite by both Melinda Snodgrass and Michael Piller, and I can testify that it was greatly improved in the process. The first draft of "The Defector" was basically thrown out and we "gang-banged" the second draft (yeah, yeah, a very un-p.c. phrase that means the entire staff worked on the script together -- I wrote Teaser & One and the rest of the teleplay was divided up among the other writers). Other scripts of mine went through varying degrees of rewrites after I became a permanent staff member and almost always were improved in the process. <> My first assignment on staff was to help gang-bang (there it is again) "A Matter of Perspective" and none of us took credit on the job. Ira and I also did a page one rewrite of "Sarek" that season. More recently, I did a fairly significant rewrite of "Visionary." There are quite a few others, but those are the ones that come to mind. <> We have a "tone meeting" with every director and go through the script scene by scene, discussing the characters, the action, the overall tone of the episode -- everything -- in detail before the episode begins shooting. There are also numerous production meetings, casting sessions, etc. in which the director and producers hold lengthy discussions. <> Michael Piller once gave me a Spanish-dubbed copy of "The Bonding" as a Christmas present -- it was pretty cool. <> If only they had pockets in those uniforms... <> It's always possible. Starship names are up to the individual writer and we christen them according to our own preferences. <> I read "Cosmos", "Dragons of Eden", and "Contact" back when I was in High School, but nothing of his since. I haven't seen "Contact" the movie yet, but maybe when it makes it to DTV. <> Well.... my intent when I wrote the line was that this was indeed the same Shelby from BOBW. I thought it was a cool reference to throw in for the fans, but I had completely forgotten that John Ordover & Co. had very specifically and very politely asked us if we had any intention of ever using this character again and we (including me) had said, "No way -- do what you want with her." This very salient fact was pointed out to me after the show had aired and I had a rather sheepish conversation with Paula Block over in licensing and with John via e-mail explaining what had happened. Since I only used Shelby's last name in the episode, you're free to look at this either way -- it's really her or it's someone else with the same last name (it's a big fleet, after all). <> Possibly -- we haven't worked out the end of the arc yet. <> Don't know. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 12/5/97 9:11:03 PM From: RonDMoore <> The emergence of Mirror Bareil came during the break session on "Resurrection" (which was called something else at that point). We wanted to do a Mirror universe story in which the Intendant came over to our side for a change, and we were grappling with what she wanted and how it would impact on our characters when Ira came up with this idea. To be honest, I nearly blew a gasket, having no real desire to see Bareil again, but even I had to admit that it made for a much better story. We were aware of the "Friends of... " group, but their influence, if any, was to keep Bareil that much farther away from the things we wanted to do. I'm happy that they're happy now, and they've sent some very nice and very polite thank-yous to us here on staff since "Resurrection" aired. <> This was simply a mistake. It slid by everyone until the episode was cut together and then we realized that we'd goofed. <> As I recall, a lot of time had passed between the events in Part I and Part II, so we felt there was enough of a time cut there to justify Worf having switched assignments. What really happened was that we didn't even come up with the story for Part II until after hiatus (which was SOP in those days) and we didn't have the idea for putting Kurn and Worf on the same ship until then. <> Nope. <> Odo modelled his look after Dr. Mora and the Founders then modelled their look after Odo. They did this initially as a compliment and way of reaching out to their long-lost Changeling, and later they kept doing it as a dig and reminder to him of his own limitations. <> We haven't worked out how or when Keiko is returning to the show, so we've avoided mentioning her too much. I think there are other references to her coming up. <> I honestly don't remember. The Prophets were far and away the best idea we heard. <> Worf and Dax are now both living on the station. I'm not sure if they moved into Dax's old quarters or if we're saying they got new quarters altogether. They have not had their honeymoon yet. -------- Subj: Answers Date: 12/5/97 9:29:38 PM From: RonDMoore <> Whether or not we use the language as spelled out in Marc's dictionary is up to the individual writer. Robert had a facility for languages and he's the one who translated the stuff in "Way of the Warrior." I personally find the dictionary cumbersome and usually find it easier to make it up phonetically. <> I believe Kukalaka is sharing a cell with Tom Riker. <> Oh and you were so very, very close.... My middle name is.... (drumroll please).... DOWL Please update your files accordingly. <> Our intention was that Duras had poisoned him. It's been a long time since I've watched the show, but I thought this was clear -- no? <> I felt that Sirella was there to test and push Dax and see what kind of stuff she was made of and that Dax was expected to stand up for herself, which she did. (And I really liked Dax in this episode, by the way.) I thought about writing a "Dax apologizes to Sirella" scene, but felt it was superfluous -- once Dax decides to go back and apologize, the show is over for all intents and purposes. I saw nothing to be gained by actually showing the scene and knew that the audience could fill in the blanks. This is one of those scenes that sounds better in concept than it would have been in execution. Which reminds me -- I just wanted to post a personal "Thank you" to Catbyte for your extremely generous and gracious comments on this episode. We've gone head to head a few times on this board and I was very gratified to see that you enjoyed this show since it was influenced in part by many of the things we've talked about around here. Here's hoping it's not the last one! -------- Moore, Ronald D.